


Апорт!

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время прогулки по лесу Стайлз совершенно случайно узнал, что Дерек не против побегать за палкой, и понял, как это можно использовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апорт!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fetch!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000189) by [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts). 



Они бегают. Всегда в такие дни они выбираются в лес просто так, ради забавы. Именно так это называет Дерек: забава. Ему хорошо, думает Стайлз, глядя на волка. Он буквально создан для бега: четыре сильные лапы, плавным движением врезающиеся в землю, подходящее строение тела.

Он из последних сил держится на ногах, в рот то и дело залетают мошки, на пути неизвестно откуда появляются корни деревьев.

— Мне… нужно… отдохнуть, — хрипит он.

Зверь оборачивается, подходит ближе и носом проводит по ноге.

— Окей, ладно. Да, ты прав. Надо идти дальше. Я имею в виду просто идти.

Дерек покорно повинуется, шагает рядом, пока человеческое сердце не успокаивается, дыхание приходит в норму. Стайлз понятия не имеет, в какой части леса они находятся, но верит, что они смогут вернуться домой. А если нет, на ночь он полакомится свежей волчатиной.

— Не знаешь, здесь где-нибудь есть вода?

Его спутник замирает на минуту, прислушивается, а потом срывается с места. Сперва он пробует догнать его, но потом решает, что можно не спешить: оборотень вернется за ним.

И оказывается прав. Тот приходит обратно, зажимает в зубах край футболки, тянет за собой и приводит к чистой реке.

Мальчишка плескает холодной водой себе на лицо и вдоволь напивается.

— Спасибо, чувак, — он улыбается, треплет своего проводника за ухо. — Ну, кто у нас хороший мальчик?

Хейл утверждает, что ненавидит, когда он так делает, и в этот раз ворчит, хлопает лапой по руке, но Стайлз знает, что в полной форме он это просто обожает. Дерек уходит от прикосновения, с надеждой смотрит в карие глаза. Парень удивленно моргает пару раз, после чего принимается чесать его спину и бока, а потом и живот.

— Господи, да ты ведь просто щенок-переросток! Я всегда знал! — с улыбкой заключает он.

Раздается рык в знак протеста, но волк не уходит и не отворачивается, так что он думает, что его прощают.

Когда они собираются домой, мальчишка поднимает с земли палку и бросает ее в попытке позлить волка. И совершенно не ожидает, что тот побежит следом, принесет, радостно виляя хвостом. Когда он желает проверить свою догадку, Дерек рычит и тянет его за собой.

— Вот значит как, да?

Он изо всех сил сопротивляется, протестующее мычит, Хейл перехватывает ткань футболки и упирается лапами в землю, но потом внезапно отпускает, из-за чего мальчишка приземляется на задницу.

— Сволочь, — обиженно тянет он.

В качестве извинений Дерек облизывает его ладонь.

— Ладно.

Стайлз поднимается, отряхивает шорты от земли и листвы и снова бросает палку. Он следует за помчавшимся в сторону ее приземления оборотнем. Обратная дорога становится куда веселее, чем обычно.

***

 

Они не обсуждают то, что случилось на прогулке. Замечая на себе взгляд зеленых глаз, он как бы дает негласное обещание держать рот на замке, но это еще не значит, что он не может подразнить Дерека. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Это ночь стаи. Они говорят обо всем необычном, что произошло на прошлой неделе, которая включала не так много, не считая превращения Дерека в щенка в волчьей шкуре.

— Несколько троп… — он замолкает на середине предложения.

На губах подростка появляется триумфальная ухмылка. Он подбрасывает мячик в руке, и в этот момент вся стая обращает внимание на то, как пристально Дерек наблюдает за этим. Стайлзу нравится представлять, что его сердце при виде мячика бьется чуть быстрее обычного.

— Что? — невинно интересуется он.

— Не флиртуй во время собрания, — говорит Скотт.

Он закатывает глаза. Этот «официальный» тон у друга появился после просмотра за один раз всех сезонов забавного и веселого сериала «Морская полиция: Спецотдел».

— Это не флирт.

— Правда, — вставляет свое Айзек. — Если бы Стайлз флиртовал, здесь бы все пропахло возбуждением.

Он не уверен, хочет ли благодарить Айзека за столь обширные познания в его навыках соблазнения.

— Так вот, несколько троп…

Он подбрасывает мяч, делая вид, что не замечает, как чужой взгляд полностью повторяет траекторию движения игрушки.

— … они…

Мальчишка снова подбрасывает ее, ловко ловит. Та с мягким, едва различимым стуком падает в ладонь.

— … уходят в сторону…

Бросает. Ловит. Вверх. Вниз.

— … так что нет ничего…

Бросает. Ловит. Вверх. Вниз.

Замечая на себе взгляд Лидии, Стайлз поспешно прячет свое оружие за спину.

— … о чем нам стоит беспокоиться…

Бросает. Ловит. Вверх. Вниз.

Скотт вскидывает брови. Он догадывается, что Стайлз пытается спровоцировать Дерека, но ничего не говорит.

— … в данный момент.

— Мы закончили? — спрашивает Лиам. — Ни для кого не секрет, что за последний год здесь стало спокойнее.

— Да, закончили, — уверяет его Скотт. — Пошли смотреть фильм.

Дерек устраивается рядом с мальчишкой, обнимает за плечи и притягивает к себе.

— Напомни, почему я начал с тобой встречаться, — шепчет он и тянет руку за мячиком. У него на лице всего на секунду проскакивает разочарование, когда не находит игрушку. 

— Из-за моего природного обаяния и ангельской улыбки. Ах да, а еще я согласился.

— Точно.

Стайлз не возвращается к осуществлению своего плана до тех пор, пока все не расходятся. Только потом достает теннисный мяч, перекидывает из одной руки в другую.

— Значит, палки и мячики, да? О, я должен был догадаться раньше, — у него на губах — улыбка.

Вервольф перехватывает игрушку, когда парень снова подбрасывает ее.

— Хороший мальчик! — хвалит он. — А знаешь, у меня есть еще кое-что, с чем ты мо…

Он не успевает договорить и вскрикивает, когда Дерек подхватывает его, перекидывает через плечо и направляется в сторону спальни.


End file.
